Fanghook
Fanghook is Gustav's Monstrous Nightmare dragon in DreamWorks Dragons. Appearance He is a yellow and purple Monstrous Nightmare. Personality Fanghook has the characteristics of a normal Monstrous Nightmare; although he is seemingly kinder and gentler than Hookfang, he is still brash and somewhat arrogant. He is seen to be easily intimidated by Hookfang when they first met and more compassionate to Gustav than Hookfang is to Snotlout most of the time. Although meeting Gustav for only a day, the dragon and boy quickly bond together enough for Gustav to ride him, making the dragon somewhat protective of him. He has an undeniably strong sense of loyalty towards his rider, as he merely waited for Gustav to call him, after he was 'released'. Fanghook appears to have a slight sense of humour. In Gone Gustav Gone, he was smiling when Gustav imitated Hiccup. Powers and Abilities Having the average Nightmare abilities, Fanghook was able to learn some skills in one day. *'Intelligence': This shown great intellect for his kind that he was able to learn two types of orders from his trainer that are very useful in just one day, although going through some failures. He even shown to be much smarter as he was able to understand Gustav making fun of Hiccup by laughing and able to take out a fire. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Like most Nightmares, Fanghook is quite agile and flexible, as he was able to dodge the arrows of the Berserkers and Outcasts with ease. *'"Fire It Up"': Gustav's battle cry: Which he ordered Fanghook to Fire Burst and to release his fire. Unlike Hookfang, Fanghook obeys his command immediately. Weapons Fanghook may not have any physical weapons, but he does have sharp teeth and claws; and can breath and light himself on fire. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Gustav Larson When Gustav was denied membership to the Academy, he went into the forests in order to find and train his own Dragon. After rejecting a Deadly Nadder and some Terrible Terrors, he stumbled upon Fanghook. Though they had a rocky start and weren't the best team, they still care greatly for one another. After this, Gustav 'released' Fanghook back into the wild, though they kept training in secret. Their bond grow even stronger for past three years as they become closer. As they even have prety close personalty. Fanghook even shows better flyer to be better sync than before as they train even harder to become better team. Hookfang Upon the first meeting, Hookfang showed a certain disdain and hostility towards Fanghook, successfully intimidating Fanghook. However, this eventually became less and less, to the point they were willing to work together. Toothless Fanghook showed his wild personalty to Toothless, who seems to know he is potentially dangerous to other dragons and riders. While they were training, Fanghook tried to blast the target just like Toothless did, but he missed and almost hit the other riders which made Toothless roar at him in anger. Later, Fanghook was able to get his confidence thanks for Snoutlout and Hookfang, and was able to help freeing Hiccup and Toothless from Dagur. As shown three years later, Fanghook return, tail slaps Toothless face by accident and came close to nudge him in his face for greeting but was push away by Toothless. As Fanghook even shown to be more annoying to Toothless by standing on his back to play around by showing to be excited just like his rider to be thinking of joining to Dragon Edge. Stormfly Like his rider who has major crush on Astrid he is shown to be interested in Stormfly. But possible he has been treated the same as Astrid treats Gustav. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Steeds